


The Wood Owl and Raven

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: At the end of the Salem Witch Trials in 1693, warlock and witch covens within the east coast formed and lived in close knit communities. The Skywalker and Palpatine covens remain the most feared and revered covens internationally. There is a prophecy dating back to the 1700s about a powerful group of four bringing order within the communities. According to the prophecy, the members will be paired soul mates and all four will have telekinesis and flight powers. When it was revealed that both Anakin Skywalker’s grandson Kylo Ren, and Sheev Palpatine’s grandson Armitage Hux both have the power of telekinesis and flight and were suddenly marked with the names of their soul mates at around ten years old on their arms, the communities have been searching for their soul mates since. Unfortunately for the girls, the disgraced warlock Unkar Plutt discovered the young girls first, murdering their parents and kidnapping them until Talon turned 18 and their powers presented. Fast forward seven years, engineering student Rey Marek and Talon Rax, a historian and librarian for the Library of Congress have lived a nice life with their friends Poe, Finn, Rose and Paige. That is until Plutt contacts them, luring them into a trap...





	1. Chapter 1

“You really think so?” Leia asks Holdo. “Of course I do. Armitage is 34 now, and Kylo is 32. That means that Rey and Talon should be in their 20s by now. Weren’t the boys around 10 when the girl’s names were soul marked on their arms?” Leia nods. “Besides Rey and Talon are pretty rare names… Add in the million dollar bounty, you can find them soon enough. “Leia watches as Han and Lando are driving off to the next hole in their golf cart. “Those two have been up to something…” Holdo nods her head in agreement. "I will ask my uncle Snoke to help us with that. We have two months until my inauguration…” “Don’t worry about that. I just finished your speech. Would you like to read it?” Leia arches her right brow. “Not now sweetheart… There is something else that I would like to dig into right now…” They look at each other smiling as they head back inside Camp David…

“That’s not a bad idea. I will update Hux. He’s with me now… We are taking care of the Exar Kun problem. He just went up to the room with two women…Wow Holdo is finally doing her share…Lol. Love you too mom.” Hux looks at him curious. “Holdo recommended setting a million dollar bounty on them… They should be in their 20s by now.” Hux smiles at that and looks down at his soul mark. “Who in the bloody fuck names their daughter Talon? I wonder who she is…” Kylo sighs and shakes his head. “Let’s take care of this guy first. We’ll find out soon enough…”

“Mmmm. What should we call you?” “You two can call me whatever you want as long as you start slobbing on my knob, but first... “ Exar walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. Five of his guards walk out and start taking their pants off. “It appears you whores have your work cut out for you tonight...” They all jump when they hear a loud knock on the door. “Can you not fucking read? Did you not see the do not disturb sign at the door? Exar’s guards take out their guns, staring at the door. Exar notices the air in the room suddenly feels heavy. “Do you feel that?” He asks one of his guards, touching them. The guard falls to the ground like a brick. Exar starts pointing at everyone in the room. They are all frozen still. He hears whispers then laughs at the front door, then silence. He then hears a knock on his neighbor’s door. “Room service.” Exar exhales a deep breath at that. “Dummy knocked at the wrong room…This coke is amazing” he thinks to himself as he looks around the room. ““What should we do with him?” Hux asks as he walks through the side wall next to Kylo. First let’s put the women in the other room. We rented it out for the night…Everyone has at least an hour before they unfreeze, so we have plenty of time to figure it out. Exar sits on the bed laughing, as Hux transports the women through the walls to the other room. “Something funny?” Kylo asks. “Lol…This coke I have is amazing!” Hux and Kylo smile at each other when they see the one pound bag next to him. Hux lifts Exar’s head up as Kylo pours most of the bag in his mouth. They then clean up, check for cameras, and head back to the limo. Leia sends them both a text saying “Lucky guys.” Kylo opens it first. “We got a bite…It looks like Plutt had the girls…” They upload the pics. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Kylo shakes his head. They both are oddly caressing their cell phones as if they are touching the girls’ faces. “It looks like the girls have taken the bait, and are meeting Plutt by the lake on your grandparent’s property tonight. Let’s get out of here. We have a long overdue union to prepare for…”

“Are you sure about this? It seems suspicious. After all of these years?” Talon asks. “We have been searching for him for a while. Now is our chance.” Talon nods. “Let’s get the gear and head the fuck out...” Plutt walks out to the lake and takes a piss in it while watching the sun set. He is wired. “They’ll be here in a bit” he whispers to the microphone. “Hoot, hoot..Hoot, hoot.” Plutt falls on his ass with his dick still hanging out bobbing in the air. “What the fuck” he whispers as he zips up his pants. Suddenly he hears a low croaking sound. Initially it sounds like a real raven, but then it’s done in a way that it’s clearly human. Rey flies down from the rustling trees, then Talon. Rey is wearing a large wood owl mask and a brown velvet cat suit and a feathered cape. Talon is wearing the same, except her cat suit and feathers are black, and she is wearing a raven mask. Both are wearing gloves made out of metal shaped talons on their right hands. “Fuck! Help! Help!” Plutt screams out looking around. The girls look at each other and realize it’s a trap...

Before they can run, both Kylo and Hux freeze them and slowly walk towards them. They are able to speak, but are unable to move. “Wow I am impressed” Snoke says as he walks towards them along with Leia, Holdo, Sheev, and Sheev and Snoke’s wives Traya and Kreia, along with dozens of first order soldiers. Holdo walks over to Rey and looks back and forth at them, as Kylo and Hux walk behind them. They are still wearing their masks, but Rey is taller than Talon, so they assume they are standing next to their soul mates based on their heights. “You don’t understand.” Leia walks over to Rey. “Understand what my dear?” Rey starts sobbing, so Talon speaks for them. “Plutt befriended our parents and using his powers, he managed to kill our dads, then rape and kill our mothers’ right in front of us. We stayed there with him for two days, watching as he took turns raping our dead parents’ corpses. He then kidnapped us and forced us to work in his junkyard for what he managed to not eat on his plate like we were dogs. He constantly threatened to rape us and kill us, talking about how good our moms’ pussies felt when he came inside of them. He mentally and physically abused us on a daily basis…Kicking us was his favorite pastime… We still have some of the bruises to prove it… We always will… Before you kill us, I beg of you to let us kill him first.” “Kill you?” Leia laughs at that. You don’t understand. My son is named Kylo, and my godson is Armitage...Your soul mates”

At that Kylo and Hux grab Rey and Talon, and a bolt pushes them to the ground as they scream in agony. Their soul marks are now seared… It really is them... The girls remained silent during the process. “We have felt much worse than that.” Kylo and Hux look at each other, then Plutt. “Don’t trust them. Those bitches are lying. Besides we have a deal.” Everyone ignores him. Kylo and Hux unfreeze them. The girls remove their masks and look at each other, then everyone standing in front of them. Holdo gasps, grabbing Reys’ chin like she is a pet. “Aren’t you two beautiful…” Talon teleports to Holdo, punching her in the nose. Blood starts pouring out of it like a faucet. Rey then spits in her face as she falls down. “We have been treated like shit for too long… I highly advise to all of you, that you refrain from treating us like objects.” Rey and Talon look at each other again. “It appears that they want us to display some of our magic tricks.” Talon rolls her eyes at that. “Since you teleported, I guess it’s my turn. Rey heals Holdo’s nose.” “You are a healer, just like my mother was” Leia says smiling. Leia looks up at Kylo. “Yes, she’s beautiful” he says. Rey can feel teardrops falling on her head and turns around, looking Kylo up and down. 

Everyone is not sure how to respond by the way she stared at him. She seems numb… They both do… “I suppose it’s my turn now.” Talon grabs Hux. “She sees what Kylo and Hux did to Exar. Talon tries to release Hux’s arm, but he is holding on to her tight. “Can you kindly remove your hand from me please?” Hux looks at Kylo then his family. This is not the type of meeting they were hoping for. Talon looks up at Hux. He looks miserable as he releases her arm. “Well, well, well. It appears these two killed Congressman Kun. He’s dead alright. His guards are being detained as we speak. The prostitutes are fine. Good thing they didn’t see your faces. Those prostitutes were actually undercover FBI agents named Phasma and Bazine… I really disliked Exar... He dropped by at the Library of Congress for too long for comfort... Apparently he was looking for coins in one of our vaults…” Sheev and Snoke look at each other smiling. “My future granddaughter is already making herself useful… Cute little button” he thinks to himself. 

“Why didn’t you have any premonitions of today?” Talon looks at Rey. “I don't know. I am sorry Rey . This is my fault.” Traya walks over to Talon. “No its not. We knew one of you would be a seer based on the prophecy. We binded your powers to see any of us years ago… We shielded ourselves from you.” Talon and Rey look at Kreia whispering. “She is binding your powers, but keeping your ability to heal and your ability as a seer until we can trust you.” “So I see we are kidnapped again.” Rey whispers. “It’s not what you think” Snoke says. Rey shakes her head again. “Talon can you believe President Alistar Snoke Skywalker just addressed us, and our future President Leia Skywalker herself is standing right next to me?” Talon laughs in disbelief at that. “I believe Prime Minister Palpatine is right over there too…Yikes.” Talon and Sheev giggle at that. Hux and Kylo look miserable and concerned. 

“I am sorry everyone. It must be pretty difficult for this crowd to discover that these two soul mates ended up being a bunch of nothings.” “Omg no” the crowd says in unison. Rey and Talon look at each other and roll their eyes. “Rey also has the powers of hydrokinesis, force field generation, and white light manipulation. Talon also has the powers of chronokinesis and psionic manipulation…. Their powers will further develop as the four get better acquainted with one another “ Kreia informs the group. Everyone seems impressed and excited besides Talon and Rey. They just seem defeated... "So about the prophecy...” Traya says. Talon kindly touches Traya’s arm. “Thank you, but we aren’t concerned of that. “ Rey nods. “Perhaps some other time. Since we are being kidnapped again and losing the happy lives that we built for ourselves, we kindly ask that we at least remain together in the same rooms.” Hux finds himself envious of his grandmother over the fact that Talon appears to be more receptive towards her… Leia looks at the girls... They look so sad. “I am sorry but for security measures, we must have you stay with your soul mates. Rey and Talon begin to sob…Kylo and Hux look like shit now. “You four must prepare for my inauguration and get married. It will be a private ceremony.” Rey and Talon start sobbing quietly again. "It’s okay. You have gained a family. We will take care of you two. As for Plutt, he deserves much worse than a quick kill based on what you described. Perhaps it would be best to let him be at your mercy for as long as you wish….Oh no…. You four look miserable. I know today was a trying day… Let’s get these four back home in bed.” At that, Rey and Talon look at each other petrified….


	2. Chapter 2

Rey and Talon are sitting next to each other in the limo staring at the dark windows, because they would rather look at some windows that they can’t see out of over these two freaks… Hux and Kylo continue to just stare at them. Neither of them can get over their eyes. Rey's eyes are hazel with flecks of green, but they look like golden orbs. Talon's are a dark gray that look silver in the right light. "You see that Hux? They’re gold and silver" Hux nods, still looking at Talon… Rey glares at Kylo bemused. "Excuse me?" Kylo looks back at her longingly but says nothing... "For fucks sake! Your supposed soul mate just asked you a fucking question.” Kylo glares at Talon.“Watch it Kylo. That's my woman there..." Talon just continues to look out of the window, opting to remain numb and unresponsive. This angers Hux."You two look classy in your bird costumes by the way... Are you two in a pagan cult or something?" Kylo laughs at that. Talon stares at them sizing them up. Kylo is wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt with a gray vest and Hux is wearing the same, but paired with a gray blazer instead. "Good day Professor Plum and Sir Salmon... I believe Colonel Mustard killed them in the dining room with the knife.”

They all laugh at that with the exception to Talon. Hux looks her up and down. "Uptight much?" Talon sighs. "Not usually, however we were just kidnapped by the president and told that we are to marry you two cupcakes in a few weeks. Oh yeah, and then there is the issue with you guys being creepy ass serial killers.” “No" Kylo says."No what?" Rey asks, looking at this future husband of hers curiously. Kylo looks back at Rey with a slow drawn grin, as his eyes appear to be changing from chocolate brown to copper under the light."The four of us are getting married in two days." Kylo tries to kiss Rey’s forehead, but Rey dodges him."Why so soon?" She asks. "Why not? We have some press circuits to hit soon. There's my mother's inauguration to prepare for, plus we need to introduce ourselves to the covens... We are The Flock." Talon looks at Kylo confused. "The Flock? Are you referring to that ridiculous prophecy about the paired soul mates bringing balance within the covens? Lol. That can't be..." Hux balls his fist as he turns beet red. “And why not?” Talon bends forward, looking at him in the eyes. “Because I don’t like or trust you and men in general... I want to destroy every single one of you. I didn’t feel any love for you when we soul bonded tonight. Searing your stupid ass name on my arm didn’t make me want to fuck you…It only made me want to smash your fucking nuts in with a motherfucking sledgehammer! The thought of any guy sticking his dick inside of me disgusts me. Dicks are meant to be stepped on and squashed... Men disgust me… You disgust me! I resent you. I hate you, you self-righteous son of a bitch! I hate your buddy Kylo here, and I hate your families. I don’t trust you creepy motherfcuckers, and I would rather see all of you fucking dead by my hand than to join the likes of you! Rey is like my sister….I take that back. Rey is my fucking sister. I am never alone as long as Rey and I are together. We worked hard for what we have, and you guys just came in and took it from us today like we are nothing, telling us to get over it…Since that is the case I tell you this…Fuck The Flock. Fuck some lame ass media circuit. Fuck Leia’s inauguration. Fuck marrying you…I am not doing any of that shit! Oh and one more thing, Kreia forgot to bind my teleportation powers.” Rey grabs a hold of Talon upon hearing that. “Do as you wish with Plutt. We have fresh blood to kill… You didn’t care for us and you never will. It took you less than a day to find us. You could have found us sooner and taken us out of that nightmare with Plutt, but you two were probably busy fooling around with other women to care.” Talon nods at that. “This is about duty for you two. We don’t mean shit to you.” Rey looks at Talon, placing her head on her shoulder. “We’re out.” At that, Talon teleports them out with both of them sticking their middle fingers at them…

Kylo punches the window out screaming. The driver makes a screeching halt, and Kylo and Hux jump out of the car.“This is his fault. Plutt made them broken like this.” Hux nods. The two look around. They are finally at the family compound, so they open the trunk. Plutt is laying in there crying, covered in his own piss and feces. They pull him out and put on the girls’ talons. “These are nice. It looks like they made them Hux says admiring the talons, taking the first hit into Plutt’s flesh. Plutt screams in agony. “Any last words?” Kylo asks. Yeah, Rey’s parents were your precious First Order officers Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek, and Talon’s parents were Rae Sloan and Gallius Rax…Lol. I made their dads plead on their knees before shooting them in the head in front of their kids. Their brains splattered all over the girls’ faces. Lol. I tied the girls up and sat them upright, forcing them to watch when I raped their mothers and chocked them to death right in front of them...You should have seen their faces! I would bring prostitutes to the house and make them watch me fuck them frequently... There are other ways to break a woman besides raping them…” 

At that, Snoke and Sheev have four First Order soldiers transport Plutt into the compound’s bunker. Snoke places his hands on Kylo’s and Hux’s shoulders. “He killed Eclipse, Marek, Sloan and Rax, and has broken the girls. They might not be able to move on after what he did… This will not end well for him… Sheev and I have him now.” At that they head to the compound. Leia is on the phone. “Thank you. Tell your dad and Poe I said hi. See you soon sweetheart.” Rey and Talon were literally hidden under our noses. They are best friends with Lando’s son Finn and Poe, and are with them right now packing. Talon seems to have taken a liking to Traya, so Kreia and her are on their way to bring the girls back. They are Rax’s and Marek’s daughters? Fucking son of a fucking bitch! They were family! The girls are stuck with us now whether they like it or not…”


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Finn?" Rey asks Poe concerned. Poe shrugs. “He’s probably checking in on Rose. She's been under the weather recently, but I have a feeling that he knocked her up." Rey drops her luggage upon hearing this news. The thought of not being around to support them and their baby saddens her. Finn walks into their apartment with a plate of brownies glancing at Poe. Poe is curious, but remains quiet...

"Are you sure that you two can't try to work things out with them?" Poe asks. Their families are powerful and connected... They will eventually locate you two. Both of you deserve not to live in hiding for the rest of your lives." Finn nods at that. “Rey takes a brownie, eating it in one bite. Poe cringes and laughs at that. "Finn is it true? Are Talon and I becoming aunts soon?" Talon walks in from her bedroom, grabs a brownie, and sits next to Poe on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder. Talon inhales her brownie as well, watching as Rey walks over to sit next to Finn on the sofa. "We're not sure yet" Finn says as he looks over at Talon. Talon walks over and touches Finn's shoulder..."Congratulations daddy. They are beautiful...and yes when I mean they I mean twins." Finn nearly passes out to the news. Rey and Talon laugh perhaps a bit too hard and long for comfort and have started sweating. Finn rolls his eyes and runs into Talon's bedroom to take the phone call. This peaks Rey's interest so she sneaks and listens in.

"Yeah they ate them....Wait why are they coming instead?" Rey walks into Talon's room. "Finn? What's going on?" Finn looks nervous. "Rey I am sorry. I have known all of them since I was born...The Skywalkers are practically family.,, They’re good people for the most part." Rey starts laughing hysterically. "So what are Talon and I to you?" "Rey you two are our family. You know that. I want the best for both of you…You are better off being with them than against them, and I am trying to protect you two. Do you realize how much of an impact you can make being a part of their family? You can start up programs or charities for exploited children, and even adopt a ton of kids. Poe and Talon walk into the room. Talon is sweating quite a bit. “Finn is right, plus they’re your soul mates… That’s a big deal. You see how Finn and Rose and Paige and I are together. We can always sense how the other one is feeling and communicate with each other. Running away from them will not stop that from happening. Rey starts rubbing the sweat off of her then looks over at Talon. Talon grabs Poe’s arm. “What in the fuck are in those brownies?” Finn looks at Rey. “Ecstasy...”

Rey, Talon, Finn, and Poe jump when they hear a loud knock at the door. Poe and Finn walk over to answer it, but when they do no one is there. “Who was it?” Rey asks as she and Talon walk back into the living room. “Shit I don’t know. Maybe they had the wrong place” Poe says shrugging. “Anyways do you two even have a plan-” This time the four hear someone kicking the door. “Let us in little owl... Little raven… You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Before they can answer, Kylo and Hux walk through the wall wearing matching black vulture masks and black tracksuits, pulling Poe and Finn out of their apartment through the wall. Talon looks at Rey while she looks at the door concerned for Finn and Poe… The hallway remains quiet. The ecstasy is beginning to really set in, and the girls find themselves being somewhat confused as they start moaning and touching themselves. Kylo and Hux come back into the apartment by walking through the walls again, watching as Rey and Talon touch themselves. They are both wearing vintage horror movie t-shirts and black shorts. Rey walks over to Kylo and looks up at him. “I love your mask.” Kylo laughs. “I am happy you do…I love you Rey. I haven’t been with anyone baby… All I ever wanted was you… Just you.” Rey starts rubbing his torso while taking off his tracksuit jacket. Rey looks at her Alexa. “Alexa play BOSCO.” She then takes off his mask so she can look him in the eyes. “Then prove it.” Kylo looks down at her, watching as she takes off her shirt. He hitches a breath then picks her up, bringing her into her bedroom…

Talon is leaning up against the wall as she touches herself. Hux removes his mask then walks over to her, placing his arms up against the wall to block her off from leaving. “What do you want from me Hux?” Hux takes her right hand and places it on his heart.”Do you feel that?” Hux watches Talon as she stares at the ground. “For fucks sake look at me! Can you do that for me please Talon?” Talon nods then looks up at him. “This heart beats for you. Can you try not to break it? I don’t blame you for what you said in the car… You have been through a lot but I’m 34, and I refuse to wait any longer to fuck your bloody brains out… It’s happening tonight.” Talon just looks at him and nods as she touches herself lethargic, watching as Hux removes her shorts. “Your skin looks like caramel and I have a sweet tooth…Let’s see if you taste like it too...

Hux grabs Talon and carries her over her his shoulder, smacking her ass when they enter her dark bedroom, then places her on her bed. Talon mumbles slightly, but doesn’t open her eyes. Turning her face towards his, he presses his mouth against hers. Her lips are soft and supple, and delicious... He pushes his tongue against her mouth, forcing his way into her mouth, and pushes his tongue in as far as it would go. As he passionately kisses her, he slips his hand underneath her shirt and grabs her breasts. They are much larger than he expected them to be. This only further excites him. With his fingers trembling, Hux removes her t-shirt and begins to kiss and suck on her nipples. “I bet they will look even more amazing once they swell up after I impregnate her” he thinks to himself. Hux observes her body. Seeing her smooth, bald pussy, makes his face redden. He looks up hurriedly at her face, and notices her eyes are still closed. “She’s my soul mate. She's mine! We’ll be married soon… I can’t wait any longer to be inside of her, claiming her. Impregnating her will be the best way to do that…”

Hux peppers Talon’s stomach with kisses as he lands his mouth on Talon’s pussy, devouring her. “Fuck if I don’t stop soon I will cum” he thinks to himself. Hux grabs his hard cock and holds it to position it inside of her. After a couple pushes he finally finds the perfect angle to break her hymen. He almost cums from doing that, so he removes his cock from inside of her and breathes hard, then enters inside of her again. He is amazed by the tight grip of her cunt on his cock, and the warmth of being inside of her. Being inside of her is so comforting and natural. “This feels so right baby. We are meant to be… I can’t believe that you are my baby…I am going to take such good care of you. You better get use to this, because I’m not going another day without burying my cock deep inside of your tight little cunt baby” he says aloud. He stares intensely at her stomach as he fucks her, reciting a fertility spell. Hux begins to feel a familiar surge of built up tension. But this is much bigger than he ever felt like it was building up in his entire body. Then feeling first from the head of his cock, he begins to feel the eruption. He knew he should probably pull out as this is not fair to Talon, but everything in him said to stay inside. A second later he was ejaculating the biggest load he had ever blown, deep inside of her pussy.

Hux moans loud as he feels each spasm of his orgasm. He slows his thrusts as the last spurts of his semen spits out of his cock. He pulls out slowly feeling exhausted. As Hux carefully removes his cock, a rush of his white semen releases out of her inseminated pussy, so he takes his finger, and pushes his cum back inside of her. “Get back in there babies” he whispers to himself as he kisses her. He felt like he had finally claimed her. The thought of this makes him hard again, so he opens her legs, plunging into Talon’s pussy again. The sensation feels even more amazing, and Hux begins to cry. “Is this a dream Talon? I love you so much already… Fuck! You’re mine now little witch and you better get used to it. “ Hux looks at Talon’s stomach again as he recites “From my seed that I spill within you tonight, our first child you shall conceive” as he violently thrusts his cock inside of her. This time Hux cums just as hard, burying his cock deep inside of her, with the head of his cock touching her cervix as he releases his cum. Talon rustles around as she tries to wake up, but Hux snaps his fingers, freezing her still. “We’re not finished yet my little mate and no waking up for you kitten until we are back at the compound... You are going to be so sore, but don’t worry baby. I will take good care of you…” Hux plunges back inside of Talon's pussy and starts moaning again with tears in his eyes…


End file.
